What a Girl Wants
by ifairyu
Summary: Somtimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do and takes matters into her own hands. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and it's time to visit Daddy. Dedicated to Father's Day. Based on the acutal movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own anything. The only thing I own is the idea of putting the movie WHAT A GIRL WANTS with Amanda Bynes and Twilight characters together. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters that are in this fanfic and the movie WHAT A GIRL WANTS is owned by whatever company that made it. I honestly can't find the name of the company, I even googled it. And this is dedicated to Father's Day and to all you dads out there.

P.S. I LOVE YOU DAD! HAVE A GOOD ONE! (=

Prologue of What a Girl Wants.

It's been seventeen years; seventeen long years of hoping and wishing on shooting stars, on birthday candles, and sending Santa letters. Ever since I was little, I can remember staying up late even if mom told me to go to bed and just look out the window and at the clock waiting for _**him **_to come for me; to come for me and mom.

I could remember dressing up in my best dress and putting on mom's jewelry, make up, and shoes. Even when I would have a great time at my birthday party with Mom, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and all my friends, it still wasn't enough for me. So yes, you can call me selfish if you want, I mean I had everything a girl could ever want: a loving mom, a fun uncle, a great aunt, and the best friends in the world. But there was always one thing missing.

So on the first days of school every year, I would always be late because I was stubborn. My mom always told me that I was stubborn just like _**him. **_So I would always wait in the front of our cozy little house and wait at the front steps. I would wait because I wanted _**him**_ to take me to school on my first day like all the other kids I've seen. But he never did come. I wanted him to be there when I lost my first tooth, when I got an A on my test, to teach me how to ride my bike, to be there to hold me when I had a nightmare and cried, but most of all, to be there to love me.

And here I am, standing just across the room from _**him.**_ I'm supposed to be happy aren't I? But why am I not? I mean, this is what I've wanted all my life and I finally found it. But why aren't I happy and jumping for joy?

Well, yes I have found what I've been looking for all my life. Yes, he looks better in person than all of those pictures Mom has shown me and yes, it's really _**him; **_the one man that I have longed for affection from, but yet here I stand, just mere meters away with my mom by my side.

And I've just realized that………

Oooooh, I left you at a cliffy. LOL I hoped you liked the prologue. It was really hard for me to not give away too much, but I'm pretty sure you smart readers know where this is going. Please review! And if you do, I'll send you a sneak preview of the next Chapter ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey! Sorry for those who reviewed that I didn't send you that sneak peak that I promised. Really sorry, but I thought I could make it up to you guys by writing an entire chapter instead! And like after the first few hours, I got a review already! It was so exciting. So this chapter is dedicated to today! Father's day! And yesterday was Edward's bday btw, and today will be his first father's day with Renesmee. (= hope you guys like this chapter. And this story is All-human btw.**

**P.S. I don't own twilight or the WHAT A GIRL WANTS movie. They belong to their owners.**

Renesmee POV

My junior year just ended last week and summer's starting. I want an adventure this summer, something exciting to happen and I know just what to do. I told Aunt Rosalie last week that I wanted to go shopping and you should have seen her face. Her exact words were, "I knew that I would rub off on you sometime! I knew that there just had to be something you and Bella didn't have in common." Yeah, Aunt Rosalie was really supportive of the shopping. She didn't know that I was secretly buying clothes for my adventure this summer.

Aunt Rosalie was the best Aunt any girl could want. She married my Uncle Emmett who was my mom's older brother by a year. If Aunt Rosalie wasn't here, I don't know who would be able to handle Uncle Emmett. He's crazy and as wild as can be, but I did have a lot of fun with him. I mean, who else would be my partner in crime for all those practical jokes and pranks we've done? Definitely not Mom or Aunt Rosalie. And someone has to remind him pay the bill for his Mechanics shop.

Now let's talk about my mom. There are so many things about her. She isn't just my mom, but she's my best friend too. She's so laid back and goes with flow, but knows when to act like the Mom. We have a lot of things in common too; like our love for books. She was there for me when I needed most and I love her to death.

Grandpa Charlie lived all the way on the other side of the country in Forks, Washington. I see him every once in awhile on my birthday and Christmas. Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil live in Florida. They were going to go travel around Europe this summer and take me along with them, but Grandpa Phil broke his arm when he tried to play baseball again.

So here I am, with a first class plane ticket to London and I'm thinking, hey I wanted a fun summer right? Well, here's the answer to my problem. So I packed my bags, wrote a note to my mom [hopefully she won't read it until it's too late to stop me because she had a gig at some wedding with her band that night aka she's a wedding singer when she isn't writing another best seller], and took my flight from New York to London. But what am I doing to do in London all by myself, you ask? I'm going to do what I have always wanted, find my dad.

I've never met my dad before in all of my seventeen years of living. Mom's mentioned him once or twice before and has told me stories about them when I was younger. They got married in Morocco where they met in their travels. They had a wedding ritual done and were going to go back to the UK to make it official, but then my mom just left. She wouldn't tell me why, but just that she got up and left. She showed me pictures of them together and he looked a lot like me.

We had the same strange copper- brown hair and the same odd crooked smile. But I had Mom's deep brown eyes and lips and nose, while I had his cheek bones and jaw. I was a perfect combination of them both, if I do say so myself. My even told me that we both shared the attractive trait of stubbornness and that we both played the piano. I had to roll my eyes at the stubborn comment, but either from that I don't really know much about him except that he's my father, his name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and he lives in London at his family mansion.

So here I am, freshly off the plane and a little jetlagged, and I am in a strange city and country. I know no one here besides my father and I don't even know where that is! But I didn't care at the moment where he was or where I was for that matter because I needed one thing and one thing only. I needed to find the bathroom.

**LOL. Another cliffy. And she hasta use the bathroom! Ooohhh, drama! Lol. Please review! I'll probably get the next chapter up in a few hours or tomorrow because I am hyper, but you havta review first! Please and thank you and have a wonderful Father's Day everyone!!**

**-ifairyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: What's up my peeps! Summer's about to be coming to an end..And I just realized that I might not be able to update in awhile because of school. So I'm gunna try to update as much as possible right now! And sorry for not updating sooner, I have been a little out of it but I am back now baby!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the movie What a Girl Wants. They belong to their owners.**

Renesmee's POV

Oh GAWD! Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom! I got to find a bathroom NOW! What was I thinking?! Going to a foreign country by myself and being in a place where I don't have a clue where the dang BATHROOM IS?! Stupid Nessie, you have really done it this time.

I was on the sidewalk doing the "jitterbug" if you will while people walked by to look at you like you were mentally retarded. Gosh dang it people, can't you mind your own business?! OOooh! I see a restaurant across the street with a lot of teenagers hanging out! They must have a bathroom there!

I ran across the street without watching where I was going and had caused uproar on the way.

"Watch it, Love!" cried a man who abruptly stopping his car in front of me, his head sticking out of the window.

"Sorry," I apologized and rushed to the other side of the street. I was finally in front of the restaurant and hurriedly ran inside. In my haste to get inside, I bumped into someone. That someone wrapped their arms around me in reflex so I didn't fall. The arms were strong and muscular and I could definitely tell that they belonged to a man. I mumbled a quick apology and thank you before scrambling out of the stranger's arms.

"No problem," said a deep voice in an incredibly sexy British accent that just made look up because I just had to identify that voice to a face. All of my thoughts completely vanished and the thought of needing to find a bathroom was gone because I was looking at a God. He was a roughly good six or seven inches taller than me. His skin was a russet color that looked warm and smooth. His body was muscular and strong, sort of like Uncle Emmet but not so much as body builder like. He had jet black hair that was cut in a crop style. His eyes were like two endless pools of the finest ink from India and his infectious smile showed off all of his perfect white teeth. He was dressed casually in some dark jeans and a white t-shirt that left very little to my imagination. So the incredibly sexy British accented voice belonged to an equally sexy God. "Hello. My name is Jacob, Jacob Black. And you are Miss….?"

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but please, call me Nessie," I said all in a daze. It was a miracle that I didn't stutter. I continued my unashamed ogling until a voice snapped me back to reality.

"The Lou is open!" announced a girl who stepped out of a room.

"Who's Lou?" I asked Jacob. He chuckled a bit before answering.

"Oh right, the Lou is what we call the bathroom here." From hearing the word "bathroom" all my urges from before came back and my body reacted.

"Oh….OH! Will you please excuse me." I then power walked to the door that the girl had come from and slammed the door shut. FINALLY! THE BATHROOM! HALLEUJAUH!

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Jacob's POV

I just stood there as I watched the most beautiful girl in the world rush away from me; my own personal angel. She was about 6 inches shorter than me with flawless alabaster skin. Her hair was an amazing shade of bronze with tints of brown in it and those eyes. They were so beautiful, two orbs of the warmest milk chocolate. I could just look into those eyes forever………

"You're still here?" the silkiest voice said, which belonged to my angel.

"Uhm, yeah," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Bye," she said before walking around me to the door. _My angel was leaving? No, she can't. _

"Wait!" I yelled after her. She turned around to look at me. _Great, what do I say now? Think, Jacob, think. _"You seem new to town, how about I show you around and maybe take you to where you want to go?" _Great, I'm a genius! Nice save. _

"Sure, why not." She had this gorgeous smile on her face that made me just want to melt. She was perfect. "Alright, lead the way."

I stepped in front of her and bowed, extending a hand to her. "Shall we go m'lady?"

"Why yes, kind sir," she giggled in response and taking my hand. I led her outside, us walking hand in hand. It just felt, amazing, right, incredible, fantastic. I could do this all day, just holding her hand. I weaved my way through the people on the sidewalk with her following until we reached my pride and joy; my motorcycle. I built it from the ground up. I grabbed my helmet and my spare helmet and gave it to her as I put mine on.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she put on her helmet.

"Wherever you want, your wish is my command." _And I do mean anything._

She smiled, strapped on her backpack, and climbed on behind me on the motorcycle. Once her arms were secured around my waist, we drove off into the busy streets of London.

**I hoped you liked it. I know It is pretty short, but its longer than the last one. Please R&R**

**5 reviews = I will update tomorrow after noon.**

**10 reviews = update by midnight.**


End file.
